Locations
Grassland The grassland is the largest part of the map, it is inhabited by pine trees, grey rocks (and ore rocks containing Metal ore and Sulfur ore). This biome also contains the main structure of the West to East pylon chain (which is climbable) and the largest monument in the game; the dome. Dome The large spherical, rusted ball, is more commonly known as the Dome, it is located close to the center of the map. It consists of 3 stories, the ground (underneath it), the inside, and above. Currently, all 3 of the parts of dome have the same level of loot and spawn and have the same speed of loot respawn, but the higher up you go, the more dangerous it is, as once you go up the ladder to go inside, that is the only safe way out, apart from falling and trying your luck, the inside of dome is relatively well secured, but on top of the dome; leaves you nearly completely exposed to accidentally falling, being sniped, and being trapped by groups of people. Power Plant The power plant, located in the west of the grassland, consists of two cooling towers, the start of the pylon chain and two small metal boxes. The monument offers a short loot-route and is significantly close to the beach, meaning it's a place frequented by lower levels, but since the loot is easy to farm and flanking is easy, high level players are often seen there. This area offers good loot and high protection from NPCs and hostile players, it also has 2 metal pipes extruding out of the 2 cooling towers that can offer a decent hiding spot for lower-tier players - or campers. Warehouse The warehouse, located in the east of the grassland plains - is a medium sized monument that has very densely packed loot spawns and is a struggle to navigate quickly in zoomed out third person mode, it is recommended you traverse onto the rooftop from the inside rather than the exterior ladder, as the ladder offers absolutely no protection from oncoming attacks, so you are exposed for a period of time as you climb, to top that off, the roof offers no protection except the higher slant on the roof, which by itself is no defense from ranged opponents, and melee ones alike. Light house Situated in the North-East of the grasslands, and practically on the edge of the water, this monument is good for low-tier players and for getting nice views of the ocean and the beach. The loot quality is very low and fighting inside it is far from recommended, as people coming up the stairs have a hitbox advantage; this may all seem bad, and it is, but the small catwalk on the top of the lighthouse is a decent spot for spotting players from afar, perhaps with the use of binoculars. Radio Station This small, but packed building is located on the side of the South-West mountain, near the desert. The radio station is a 2 floored building (with roof access) which is densely packed with barrels and food crates, there are many ways in and out of the building, which can make for some interesting PVP scenarios - as far as PVP goes here, you are at a massive disadvantage on the roof as people atop the mountain have a perfect view on you, also, all the windows in the building are barricaded off with planks of wood, most of these have small gaps for spying into or out of, and it is very hard to fire shots through it. Be aware when looting/fighting here though, as the low temperatures of the mountain it resides on will still affect you, so a parka is recommended. Desert The sun-struck, heat ridden, sand sunken lands of the south, is the desert of Barren; in the desert the surplus amounts of Sulfur ore found in rocks (Note, the brownish desert rocks all give 1 less stone each than their grassland counterparts, they also are easier to destroy) attract many high level players looking to make gunpowder for explosives and bullets. The desert is home to the palm tree (which drops palm fronds instead of foliage) and desert grass (which drops foliage). 'Water Tower' The water tower, located in the east of the desert, contains low tier loot (but a good chance of military crates on the top of the tower). Atop the tower - which is easy to climb with just 2 ladders to traverse, you are very exposed to hostile players, as the only cover is the container in the center of the tower. Military Outpost The Military Outpost is a landmark located in the west of the desert, and is filled with Aprico Sentries and soon to be Aprico Sentry Turrets. The Military Outpost is meant to be a safezone for players because no players with 150+ Notoriety can enter. Aprico Sentries will also target anyone who holds a weapon, tool, or anything that could possibly ''harm someone for five seconds, or if they fire/swing a weapon/tool. This place is great for Aprico farming with a large squad, but be careful. '''Arctic' The Arctic biome, known to most players as "The snow biome" or "Winter biome", contests the majority of the north of the map of Barren. The extreme low temperature of the Arctic make it a no-go for low level players, as they would simply freeze to death, it is more suited to high level players who can get their hands on Parka. The snowy hills hold many rocks of metal ore, and you'd be very lucky to find any sulfur ore here. Arctic Tower The Arctic tower is a tall monument with 2 ladders to traverse to the top, the loot level is very limited, only a few barrels and crates will spawn - this may makes it seem like a pretty useless spot, but the cover on the inside of the tower is perfect for fighting enemies from long range, this includes fighting the Chad Helicopter. Research Center The large research center located in the East of the Arctic is a large sized monument with 3 stories and roof access, it has high loot spawns, a small underground and plenty of cover from all manners of attacks, the many entrances allow for fast escapes and swift surprise attacks. This monument is also where one of the pylon chains begin, but it is not recommended to climb it unless you know what you are doing. The high loot spawns and large spaces indoors make it a haven for high level players to grind until they drop. Map A map of monuments and their locations marked. Credits go to Kazusaki for the brightened map image.